Darth Sidious
Character Synopsis Emperor Sheev Palpatine, secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, was the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the first and only emperor of the Galactic Empire, and arguably the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy's history. Born into an influential and wealthy family on the peaceful world of Naboo, he became the apprentice of Darth Plagueis in his search for power and recognition. He would then use his family's influence to become Naboo's senator and eventually Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, subtly manipulating the events of the Clone Wars in his favor before finally enacting Order 66, wiping out nearly all Jedi in existence and thus leaving him virtually unopposed as the Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. However, his tyrannical rule eventually inspired rebellion. Through much sacrifice and hardship, the rebellion spearheaded by Princess Leia Organa gradually loosened the Empire's iron grip over the galaxy. Finally, Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader, were confronted by Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star. After Skywalker's and Vader's duel, Sidious attempted to electrocute the young Jedi with a barrage of Force Lightning. But Vader's paternal instincts, stemming from his true identity as Anakin Skywalker, ultimately led the Sith Apprentice to betray his Master, knocking Sidious into the Death Star's reactor core, killing the Dark Lord once and for all. But in the Legends continuity, this was only the beginning of Sidious' rise, as the Dark Lord of the Sith had many more plans for the galaxy that would have catastrophic consequences... Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 7-A | At least 4-A, likely higher | 3-C Verse: Star Wars Name: Darth Sidious/Sheev Palpatine Gender: Male Age: Late 50's in prequels, around 88 at time of death | Late 50's in prequels; around in his 90s after the sequels | An Aspect of The Dark Side Classification: Human Force User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Emperor of the Galactic Empire/Former Republic Senator | Human Force User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Supreme Chancellor of the (Old) Galactic Republic/Emperor of the Galactic Empire Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Elemental Manipulation (in the form of Force Lightning) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enchanced Senses, Sensing (Can sense force and life energy in beings), Mind Manipulation (Via Force Mind Abilities), Illusion Creation (Can create mind tricks that fool the opponets perception of reality), Energy Manipulation (Can utilize force energy in many ways to create force lightning, absorb and redict energy-based attacks thrown at him), Clairvoyance, Healing (Force Healing allows Palpatine to heal all wounds and damage done to him), Absorption (via Force Drain), Matter Manipulation (Can create and rearrange Holocrons which require sub-atomic adjustments to be made), Wind Manipulation (Can create force storms which act as cosmic wraiths that ravage entire planets), Spatial Manipulation (Can shatter the very fabric of space and can teleport him, objects and other beings across Space directly to him), Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Is a master at Sith Alchemy and Sith Magic, Non-Corporeal (No longer needs a physical body and is instead just purely Force energy), Possession (Can possess vessels and use them to manifest a body), Immortality (Type 6, Transfer Essence allows Palpatine to body hop to vessels making him hard to kill), Biology Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Small Island Level (Is 12x times stronger than Luke and Vader combined when going all out, Can pull down Ships and fleets causally) | Multi-Solar System Level, likely higher (After completing his training with his master Darth Plagueis who he would later go on to kill he managed to shift the balance of the force to the point where he caused a massive tumor across the galaxy that caused entire constellations and stars to burst and lose their alignment, Is stated by several official sources to be the strongest Sith in the history of Jedi thus should be above the likes of Valley of Jedi which can give beings like Jerec enough power to destroy entire stars with a mere thought) | Galaxy Level (Far superior to Darth Nihilus, who was a direct threat to The Galaxy itself and was cited to be able to destroy all life within it by several sources. Was stated to be a Chaotic Nexus that is "spreading his darkness completely and totally over the entire galaxy" and needed to be defeated by the spirits of every Jedi from the past 25,000 years) Speed: Hypersonic combat speeds (Far superior to Clone Wars era Anakin. Can easily keep up with Mace Windu in a duel), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable to the strongest of Jedi like Yoda and Mace Windu) | Massively FTL+ (Can fight on par with Luke Skywalker who can react to a Force Storm which was stated it can reach across the entire galaxy in minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Darth Nihilus who can move within The Force which exists on a Higher Plane) Lifting Ability: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Ability: At least Small Island Class, much higher with Force amplification | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Higher 'with Force amplification | '''Galactic ' '''Durability: Small Island Level, much higher with Force amplification (Stronger than Darth Vader. Also survived the backlash caused by his Force Lightning overwhelming Yoda's Tutaminis as well as surviving his own Force Lightning being directed back to him by Mace Windu) | Multi-Solar System Level (Is essentially a chaotic force nexus that is spread across the entire galaxy and requires the entire force energy and power to put down Palpatine's physical body, Is superior to the valley of Jedi who can cause supernova's with a mere thought). | Galaxy Level (It would take the power of every Jedi and Sith from the past centuries to even harm Sidious, this likely includes entities like Darth Nihilus). Is also harder to kill due to his ability to transfer his essence and by virtue of being Non-Corporeal Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Capable of Force Choking Darth Tyranus from across the galaxy while talking with him via hologram) | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Per the force secret "distant power"), telepathy and Force Storms. Intelligence: Genius *True to his title, Darth Sidious was a master of subterfuge and guile, smoothly navigating galactic politics into the position of Supreme Chancellor despite the cutthroat competition and rampant corruption in the Senate at the time. *As Supreme Chancellor he successfully commissioned the creation of the Clone Army and seized emergency powers to consolidate his position while simultaneously running the Separatist Alliance with the Jedi none the wiser, thus paving the path for the Jedi's extermination with the galaxy-spanning Clone Wars. His promises of power also successfully turned many of the greatest Jedi to the Dark Side, including Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker, making them feared symbols of the Sith while disposing of them as necessary. His ruthlessness and cunning as a political strategist were only matched by his incredible mastery of the Dark Side of the Force. *Spending decades studying the most arcane and forbidden arts of both the Jedi and the Sith, he was a master of virtually every Force ability while developing new abilities to use at his leisure, becoming so powerful that he was a nexus of the Dark Side itself and utilizing techniques wielded by the greatest Sith Lords in history to become the mightiest of them all. *Despite treating it as a mere game, Sidious was also a nearly unrivaled lightsaber duelist. Having mastered every from of lightsaber combat, he cut down several of the finest duelists in the Jedi Order with a single stroke each while facing multiple Jedi Masters at a time, including the mighty Mace Windu, and easily fended off the likes of Darth Maul and Savage Opress simultaneously. *Effortlessly blending his mastery of the two arts in combat, he tended to lull his foes into a false sense of security by underperforming before cutting them down with his full strength or simply electrocuting them with his powerful Force Lightning. *He also supplemented his already staggering genius with his mastery of foresight, allowing him glimpses into the future to overtake his opponents and plan for potentially dangerous events, even laying the ground for his return after his death in the Legends continuity. *However, for all of his brilliance, he suffered from a critical flaw of the Sith: overconfidence. Sidious underestimated Windu's ability to match him in lightsaber combat and was thus horribly scarred when Windu reflected Sidious' Force Lightning. **He also failed to account for Vader's paternal instincts during his confrontation with Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star, leading to Sidious' death when his sadism led Vader to betray Sidious and throw him into the reactor core. Weaknesses: Overconfidence (as pointed out by Luke) | Some powers are only available to his reborn forms (his clone bodies) Versions: Disney Canon | Legends/EU | Chaotic Nexus (Dark Empire) Other Attributes List of Equipment: His lightsabers | His two lightsabers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing.  *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Sidious can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Darth Sidious has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling freighters out of the sky.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Darth Sidious has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learns them for himself. Also capable of influencing the minds of hundreds of Republic Senators. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Sidious can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Sidious demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several blaster shots from a Rebel spy. Legends/EU Abilities *'Convection:' A concentration of Force energy that can make Darth Sidious' fists hot to the touch, even to the point of possessing a burning intensity. It doesn't inflict harm upon the user. Darth Sidious has demonstrated the capacity to heat up objects other than himself.  *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Drain:' Darth Sidious drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. He most famously demonstrates this power by using it continuously on the entire population of Byss.  *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. Darth Sidious could use this power to heal himself and others. *'Force Lightning:' A Sith ability: An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. Palpatine/Sidious has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Lords of the Sith countless times against his opponents, enemies, and even his followers. Has shown the ability to easily cause micro-fractures in bones of his victim's body and vaporize flesh on contact to the point of incineration. *'Force Maelstrom:' First, Darth Sidious would form a Force Bubble around his body, concealing and protecting himself inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around Darth Sidious would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, Darth Sidious would devastate the objects by blasting them away, in a surge of Force Lightning. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Force Storm:' A volatile dark side Force power capable of creating hyperspace wormholes that were able to displace objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Storms were incredibly difficult to control once unleashed and required mastery in many different Force disciplines. While he possessed knowledge of the technique before his death, it was only after his rebirth during Dark Empire that Sidious exhibited control of it. A long forgotten and highly prized, if ancient Sith technique of insane power. Palpatine/Sidious recovered it when restored to his youthful Clone body in the events of Operation Shadowhand by channeling his anger and rage into a single-point in time-space. This causes a hyperspace wormhole to manifest itself, which he can use to teleport beings across the galaxy or ravage entire planetary surfaces or raze even fleets of city-sized warships. Only available in Reborn form. *'Ionize:' Allows Darth Sidious to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. It's ineffective when targeting organics. *'Shroud of Darkness:' Darth Sidious has showcased the ability to Telepathically cloud the clairvoyance and long-range precognitive powers of other Force-Users across the entire galaxy for over three decades, if not longer. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Sidious can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Mind Trick:' Using the power of the Force, this technique allows Sidious to mentally control and manipulate others, to an unbelievable level of mind-wiping millions on Coruscant to hide a Star-Dreadnought, the Super-class Star Destroyer, Luskanya *'Soul Possession/Manipulation:' Palpatine/Sidious can stave off death by casting off the shackles of his mortal body and frame through the manipulation of his very astral self with the Force. He has used this technique to escape death on at least three times in his life. He can even destroy the mind and soul of a resisting target to take over their body. The only way to stop him is to destroy his soul in turn. *'Transfer Essence:' A radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Sidious can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Extra Info: The Sith Lords Respect Thread: Information on various Sith Lords' powers, abilities, feats, and backgrounds as well as on the Force itself. Also has apparently mastered nearly every force power and creates new ones for fun. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Healers Category:Weapons Master Category:Technopaths Category:Alchemists Category:Martial Artist Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3